


The One Where The Adults Chat

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff finds out what's been going on around town, and he thinks he definitely needs a drink after this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where The Adults Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Ship #7: Alan Deaton/Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
> 
> I went with the fanon of John Stilinski. I'll fix it if he ever gets a first name. Siiiigh.

“So, your son is a werewolf,” the John says blankly.

Melissa smiles sheepishly. “Yes.”

“And Stiles is...some sort of magic spark?”

“A little more complicated than that, but that's the basic premise,” Alan replies.

John opens his mouth then closes it again before groping for the couch behind him. “I think I should've been sitting down for this.”

“Well, you're handling it better than I did?” Melissa offers as she sits beside John, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I didn't talk to Scott for nearly a week when I found out.”

“Reasonable response, Melissa,” Alan says as sits on the other side of John.

John turns to Alan. “So all those animal attacks that you were very vague about earlier this year...”

“Werewolves,” Alan replies.

“Not Scott or his friends, though,” Melissa adds then laughs. “Although, I think Derek would prefer if we called them a pack.”

“Derek?” John questions, startled. “Wait, as in Derek _Hale_? Then his sister was ripped apart by a werewolf? Are we sure it wasn't him, if he's one too?”

“I assure you,” Alan states. “It wasn't Derek. That story, however, would be a bit too much after just finding out about werewolves, don't you think?”

John nods reluctantly. “Who else is in this 'pack'?”

“Not all of them are werewolves, but it seems like its mostly Scott and Stiles' new circle of friends,” Melissa explains. “It's not important right now, right? Just think about the fact your world's been rearranged by the fact werewolves are real. The rest can come later.”

“What would I do without you, Melissa?” he asks sincerely.

Melissa grins then shrugs. “Be completely hopeless,” she replies. “Alan, can you grab some glasses from the cabinet over sink? There should be some whiskey hidden in the tall cabinet, in the back of the top shelf.”

Alan nods and complies with a smile as John gives Melissa a quizzical look. “Why do you know where my whiskey's kept?”

“My secret,” she says, evading an actual answer, and John lets her.

When Alan comes back with the whiskey and three glasses, they drink shots into the night and more or less avoid the topic of werewolves for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
